


The Other Woman

by Canon_Breaker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Breaker/pseuds/Canon_Breaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is trapped in his glass case of emotion and finished speaking with his mother, only for a more stubborn apparition of his to appear. But is everything as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

The Other Woman  
Loki sighed, lips pressing together as the apparition of his mother disappeared. He brought his hand up through the image once more, desperate to see her again. His heart lay heavy in his chest and the sinking in his stomach had reached a low which he didn’t think he would be able to climb out of. He turned, facing the blank white wall on the opposite side of the dungeon to the glass. Closing his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled slowly, taking the deep even breaths as he let his racing mind calm to one memory. One of her.   
His hands moved up the form as he created it, seeing the lightly tanned skin beneath his own pale fingers, seeing the blonde hair falling over shoulders cloaked in feathers. She was there in front of him, her body clothed in a delicate light green fabric, the fastenings silvered and shining as she turned towards him.  
“…Freya…” The word dripped from his lips, and as his usual reaction to her presence, he felt his heartbeat quicken. There was no reply from the figure in front of him, and his shoulders slumped, his composure breaking for a brief moment. Watching her, he took a step back towards the glass and to his surprise, she followed him. He should have known. Letting his heart rule his magic was dangerous, leaving him prone to sudden surges of malice towards himself. She was under his control, but it wasn’t enough.  
The glass appeared more interesting as he turned to it, biting his lip as he felt the presence he created melt away into nothing. A squabble had broken out two cells down from him, there was a pair of oafs brawling. With the excitement culled by the guards, Loki turned back to the white expanse. He sat down on the edge of his bed, putting his head in his hands.  
Everyone on the outside would see him pacing up and down the length of the cage, occasionally pausing to listen or to read something; his faux-self picking up one of the books and flicking through the pages with an air of disgust.  
“Oh my Prince.” Loki’s head snapped up and he frowned. He rubbed his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose for a brief moment. That was hers also. The lilting sound of her voice was playing through the chamber, coming from across the room to play a melody in his ears. He allowed a brief smile, trying to ignore the pad of bare feet towards him. “You will never be able to ignore me completely. Do you remember the last summer we spent together?”  
He shrugged, pretending to ignore her as he kept his back turned to her.   
“Loki, Loki, Loki.” The melody took a bitter twist, a wistful undertone taking hold of her voice.   
“I dismissed you.”  
“You could only but try because I am less than a grain of sand from your mind at all times.”   
“If only you were that far away.” The smile returned for a fleeting moment and his face lightened. As the apparition reached him, lines made their way across his forehead. “I made you and destroyed you.”  
“Even you, Loki, are not strong enough to rid me if I do not want to be rid of.” Her fingers trailed through the tangled hair, teasing through the knots as gently as she could. Her lips curved in a smile, and he looked at her in the glass, watching the reflection she made move. There was no shimmer, no evidence of falsehood. He missed his mother, despite their frequent contact. Silence fell between them as she slowly removed the tangles in his hair, moving to sit beside him. Although his magic was strong, he didn’t think that the projection of her would cause the bed to dip with her weight. But there it was.   
“Loki.”  
“Freya.” Twisting his face, he turned his head to look at her, taking in the features of her face as if for the first time. His eyes mapped her hairline, following the curve to her cheek, the colour flushing along the prominent arch. Her grey eyes were warm and molten, but on more than one occasion, he had seen them change to a hardened metal. Her skin was as smooth as he remembered, and he reached up, fingers curled as his knuckles hovered centimetres from it.   
“You hesitate, my love.”   
Freya smiled, taking his hand slowly in hers and touching it to her cheek. He felt the solidness and his hand jolted backwards.   
“Freya…”  
“Loki.” She rose fluidly to stand in front of him, pain flickering across her eyes as she looked down at him. “If my presence offends you, then I can always leave.”  
“Please, don’t.” He reached for her hands, taking them in his own as his thumbs slid across the back of hers in smooth arcs.   
“I thought you only saw me in your dreams.”  
Loki stood, his glamour fading to reveal the unkempt version of himself. Freya had no reaction, eyes slowly dragging over his form and taking in every detail that she had missed.   
“I didn’t want you to see the real me.” His words were quiet, uttered so she didn’t quite catch them.   
“I know the real you. At least I thought I did.” She said, rolling her lip between her teeth. Her eyes fell to the floor, staring at their feet. There was a tiny gap between them, but it was nothing to the physical block that spread like a chasm in front of him. Loki’s eyebrows quirked, joining in concern. His imagery was bolder than he remembered, it had a cutting tongue and an icy exterior.   
“You do.” He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, fingers sliding over the smooth skin and down to caress the back of her neck. She reacted the touch like she had so many times before.   
“You have changed, Loki.” Freya murmured, forehead creasing with pain as she leaned into his hand, fingers curling around his wrist. “I shouldn’t love you but I do.”   
At her words, he started but relaxed as she moved, closing the physical space between them. They stood like that, the world and all of its sins pausing in a brief moment of respite. She laid her head on his chest, and his arms encircled her, holding her close. He dipped his nose to her hair, breathing her scent of honey and vanilla with a hint of citrus. There was nothing else that mattered, save for the woman in his arms. She could hear his heartbeat stutter, slowing to a gentle rhythm. For a moment, there was only the soft sound of breathing and the rise and fall of their shoulders. He brought a hand to her chin, gripping it gently between finger and thumb, tilting it upwards as he leaned in. There was a brief hesitation on his part but she moved boldly, mouth pressing against his gently. His other hand skated down the back of her dress, resting on her hip as her own bracketed his face, dropping in desperation to the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to her.   
“LOKI!”  
Thor’s voice was loud in the corridor. Loki shuddered, fingers curling around Freya’s chin, forcing her mouth from his. A frown crossed her forehead, her eyebrows meeting with concern as her fingers curled against his shirt.   
“Go.”  
She shook her head.   
“Go.” He repeated, knuckles brushing her cheek gently. “Please.   
“Loki…”  
“Freya. Go!” Loki sighed, pushing her towards the back of the room. “I…” He looked at her, eyes moist and distress bringing lines to his forehead.   
“I know.” She nodded, stepping away from him, catching sight of Thor’s shadow on the floor. They were lucky as he paused to speak with a guard, giving them a few more precious seconds.   
“I know.” She nodded, fingers reaching out to him as she began to fade, the magic pulling her away. Loki yelled, slumping against the back wall, head in his hands. He growled, looking up to see Thor stood, looking ever the King of Asgard.   
“Brother…”


End file.
